Bleached Elements
by Arbyter
Summary: Ragnaros, the Fire Elemental Lord wreack havoc in his world, and after the other three elemental lords ally against him, something happen and they all found themselfs transported in another world.
1. Elementals

**Hey, Arbyter is back, and this time with a brand new story about Warcraft and Bleach. I will develop this in parallel with my other story: Ulquiorra is trying something new. Now, read, and let me feedback, because I want to be the best writer in the world, and only with your help this dream would be possible.**

* * *

In the beginning of the Azeroth, there was only chaos; it was the primordial state of matter, the elements in their purest form. After many millennia, a Group of ancient beings, as old as the Universe itself -the Titans- came into this world and began to bring order everywhere chaos was.

And so, the first Azeroth was created, with mountains, rivers, lakes, forests, deserts and so on, everything was in place to born the first mortal creatures.

After they departed, unspeakable terrors, known only as the Old Gods, came into Azeroth; bounding Elements to their will and began to wreak havoc into the young world. They made the foundations of Azeroth himself tremble; everything was again in the primordial state of chaos.

Feeling that their newest creation was let defenseless against alien invaders, the Titans returned to Azeroth, only to find him again as they found him for the first time, in chaos. This time, deciding to take care of it once and for all, began to battle the Old Gods and their elemental slaves.

During the battle where the titans defeated the Old Gods and brought order to the world, the Elemental Lords fell and their forces dispersed. One of the first acts of the titans was to banish the Elemental Lords and their servants to a prison within the Twisting Nether. And so, they created the Elemental Plane, an alien world, where they banished forever the Elemental Lords and their minions, a place just for them, where they could do everything they want.

The Elemental Plane consist of four major regions, each representing one of the major elements - The Skywall, Deepholm, The Abyssal Maw and The Firelands .

Our story, begin in Firelands, where Ragnaros, the Fire Elemental Lord, prepares his massive armies to attack the Water Elemental Lord, Neptulon.

Ragnaros, was eager to start the invasion quickly, before his rival could prepare his forces, as he hope for a blitz attack, to defeat his nemesis. He looked down, he saw millions of fire elementals, thousands of Flamewalker, thousands of Fire Giants, and his trusted lieutenants, baron Geddon, and Majordomo Executus, who will lead the attack.

'Master' said Majordomo 'everything is in place, we can begin.'

'Very well then Executus, you better not fail me, otherwise your death will be slow and painful. Same for you Geddon; dismissed.' Replied Ragnaros threatening his lieutenants. His way to make them fight better.

The army was made, leaders were set, everything which they needed now was someone to fight with, and that someone was Water Element.

As the fiery warriors marched toward the Abyssal Maw, the ground trembled, the tress began to burn, the soil was scorched, the water transformed into vapors, and the sky became redder and redder.

'This is so easy' said Executus 'something is wrong, no water elementals are guarding the entrance to Neptulon domain, no scouts, nothing, only if…' he didn`t finished, he fell into the large rift which formed below him, and died.

'Indeed is an ambush.' Said Therazane The Earth Elemental Lord.

'Attack!' said Baron Geddon, his voice full of despair, he knew that the Earth Mother was as strong as his master, and she could easy dispatch, with just a thought.

As the giants, flamewalkers and elementals moved toward the Lord, they found themselves surrounded by Air, Water and Earth Elements, there were Billions of them, each army led by their Elemental Lord.

'THIS WILL NOT BE FORGOTTEN EARTHLORD.' raged the baron, he transformed into a fire cloud and flew back to the Firelands main Fortress, letting the fire warriors at the mercy of their foes.

When he reached in the Keep, he rushed directly toward Ragnaros Throne Chamber.

'Master, we were betrayed, we were ambushed, the other lords, they they… they are slaughtering us, they…' he said in a very desperate tone, he knew it was better to stay and die with his soldiers at the hands of the other Elemental Lords, but he was loyal to Ragnaros after all.

'Shut up you idiot, what I said that your "reward" for you failure may be?' Ragnaros whispered as he took up Sulfuras, his hammer. His sadness was evident, his despair obviously in his voice, he was betrayed, how his enemies found about his plan was a mystery for him, one which he will uncover, but first, he had another thing to do.

'I will forgive you this time baron, for now, summon the fire council, I need their powers.' He said, trying to mask his fury.

Geddon knew very well which that means, Ragnaros, the greatest Warrior of Fire, the Fire Elemental Lord, was going to fight toe to toe with his foes, and he was going to make them suffer for this treachery.

The fire council was summoned, and all Lesser Firelords began to appear, while they usually were banished because of their fallen attempt to usurp him, he allows them to return in the Firelands when he needed their powers.

They all were like Ragnaros, they all were big creatures formed from pure flames, some were even bigger than Ragnaros and wielded weapon which could put Sulfuras to shame in terms of hugeness, but he, Ragnaros was the strongest of them all, and also the youngest, which usually caused them to mock him because of that.

After the summoning was finished, Ragnaros told Geddon to leave throne room. After a while, as no one said anything, the biggest of all the other elemental there began

To mock him:

'What is it boy, someone killed your army? Others are against you? You were betrayed? Your "Greatness"?' He said.

'Watch your tongue Levithan!' Replied Ragnaros full of rage.

'Or what, you "greatness"?' He continued to mock him.

'Sulfuras will be your end!' He said this with a great smirk, he would be happy to end the life of that miserable idiot, but it was his own father, he could not do that.'

'I called you because the other 3 lords allied against me, they ambushed my armies, and right now they are marching toward my fortress.'

At his plea, some of the other lords couldn`t do anything but wonder, he was desperate, he was an idiot, he just wanted their powers again?

'And what you want us to do boy, to go there and kill them? We are not the warriors we one was, thanks to you.' Another Firelord said.

'No, I want you to merge with me, only then we can fight against them 3! Pleaded Rangaros.'

'Impossible boy, your kingdom may die, your fire may extinguish, but again we would not be united, not after what you did to use so long ago.' Levithan said.

'Father!' boomed Ragnaros voice 'Think about his once more, IF I DIE, you DIE, and you don`t want to DIE, isn`t it?'

'We can`t just give you our power, this is madness.' His father said.

'Either you gave them to me, either you will live you miserable lives in the deepest pits of this plane.'

'My son, I swear on the mightiest powers of fire, I swear on the fire itself, that once, I will put you to justice.' The great Arch Firelord said.

'One day maybe, but not today, father, for now, you are my prisoner, and you will do as I ask, otherwise, you and your fellow brothers will see the abyss itself.'

Scared by an undesirable future, they reluctantly accepted to give him their power.

As the ritual took place, the mighty citadel began to fall apart, inside it, the greatest being of fire, Ragnaros the Prime Fire Elemental Lord born.

'I am not going to let this unfinished for too long, my son will need to learn his lesson.' Thought Levithan, and then send a signal to the still minds of his fellow Firelords:

'Give him the peak of your power, make him unstable, make him so that he would self-destroy, I am not going to tolerate this bastard for too long.'

'Understood Levithan lord!' Said the other 8 Firelords in unison, they all wanted to see Ragnaros reign come to an end.

The ritual was finished, and along with him, so was the fortress, he was now 3 times bigger and ten times more powerful, thanks to the power of the other nine Firelords.

He rallied his soldiers and began to march against the United Elemental armies.

The earth, the water and the wind marched their armies into the heart of the Firelands, they were united just because of the last events which involved the assassination of their High Generals at the hands of Ragnaros rogues.

They were used to fighting both against each other and together against a common enemy. Elements should never be underestimated, they do not fatigue, they do not sleep, they are nearly infinite in nature and in groups they are deadly.

But their most terrible power was the combination of the four Elemental Lords attacks, when they attacked together, each element neutralizing each another, the pure energy produced was enough to bend the time and space.

As they fought their way through endless fire elementals and giants, just when they finally reached their last stop before the citadel itself, it began to tremble, it began to shake, it crumbled, and in the back, they saw him, they saw Ragnaros, bigger and stronger than ever, and how he began to absorb the fire from the environment.

The heat was becoming was bigger and bigger, barely bearable even for native fire beasts, who began to run as far away as they could from the future battleground.

'He dddiidnnn't do that?' Said Al`Akir, whose voice was fading, from the fear he now sensed seeing him.

'He is despaired.' Said Therazane 'the fear maddened him, he is just a shadow of his former self, he is even weaker now, even with the power of the former lords.'

'Weee ca..nn..noooottttt destroy that thing, just look at it… it is …' Al`Akir shouted despaired, but was kicked by Neptulon, who said:

'Useless, we don't have time to summon binders, but we can do something, we can charge our powers, and then shot them combined against him, this could be enough to neutralize most of his power, and then we can launch our armies against him.'

'We have a slim chance, but this is all we have.' Said the EarthLord.

Regaining his senses, Al`Akir who saw his chance, said:

'Very well then began to charge your powers, I will keep him busy for you to launch then the attack.'

'Then how you will make your part of the attack?' Asked Neptulon.

'Easy, look at this.' He created an image of himself.

'I will make him fight those, while he is busy, I will charge myself.'

'Very well then Windlord, I put my faith in you.' Said the EarthLord.

Ragnaros was approaching, he dwarfed even the largest tress, even the protection towers, and even the other Elemental Lords.

Without a single word, and blinded by power and despair, he attacked them swinging Sulfuras, who was now ten times bigger, and created a cloud of dust, which began to burn from his residual fire.

The distraction was set, the attack times were perfect. They were already only wind images when Ragnaros stroke, the real ones were up into a mountain, preparing for the attack.

The cloud dissipated, and his eyes burned with rage when he saw nothing was there, only a big crater, but no lords, or even some minions, they were gone. He then heard a laugh in his back. He turned and saw the lords alive and well. He stroke again, creating another crater, which again was empty, then he heard another laugh, only to see again the lords.

Blinded by his rage, he couldn`t discern the real ones from pathetic wind images, and began to strike, charge, scorch, rush, flamespike, fireball, firebolt everything in his way. Everything was charred, but the laugh just increased, maddening him to no end.

Deciding to finish this once and for all, he released a great fire blast, so hot, intense and powerful that even the very lava instantly evaporated.

'NOW!' Raged Neptulon, and then all of them launched their elemental greatest attack.

The blast of combined powers decimated everything which stood in his way, and then pierced Ragnaros in his chest, breaking his armor, and letting him just naked flame. And then everything exploded.

For five seconds, time stood in one place, the sound of armor hitting ground, the sight of the Firelord which stood petrified, the landscape which was just a black ground which now extended for who know how many miles, was all which was left of the former greatness of the Firelands. The lords, who were left unharmed, because they shoot with their own powers, quickly run toward the explosion epicenter.

'This is finally over, the world is free from the Firelord, now, I want to…' He was interrupted by a laugh:

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you think this is enough to kill me? In this form? I am stronger than this entire plane.'

'How is this possible? You should have been dead.' We have killed you, three elements against on…" Said Neptulon despaired. Their attack was not enough, now no one will live to see another day, the reign of fire, will began, and everything will be lost.

'Yes, I see clear now, yes, I was a madman minutes before, but now I know, you are not going to destroy me, but I will obliterate .' Ragnaros said.

'RUN!' Shouted Al`Akir.

Everyone began to run, but it was too late, he lifted his great hammer, and stroke, creating a huge explosion which engulfed the other Elemental Lords.

'Now, who is laughing now, it is I, me, RAGNAROS. The only and true Elemental Lord.'

The other three were down, most of their body was intact, a little burned, but still intact.

'Now, FEEL THE TRUE MIGHT OF THE FIRELORD.' And he began to release flames, magical flames.

The Windlord began to slowly disappear, as the fire was devouring him.

'Help meeeee, Hellpppppppppp meeeeeeeeeeee…' Were his desperate cries for help.

The Waterlord began to lose his consciousness because of the great fires and of lack of water.

The Earthlord was dying along with the land, which was connected with her.

'This ENDS here.' Ragnaros said, and prepared to launch a great Pyroblast against them.

'Not today my son, not today.' He heard his father`s voice.

His body began to tremble, his arm became immovable, his naked chest began to swirl.

'What is happening?' Raged Ragnaros. How you did this, I consumed you entirely.

'Not even close, when they stroke you, they manage to separate the bonds, and then we combined our fire with their powers, neutralizing the element completely, and the pure energy began to form inside you, now your body is deforming the reality, this plane no longer want you my son.' Levithan said.

'You, you will die along with me father, you and you fellow lords, you all will die.'

'This is a better fate, than you would have done to us eventually.'

His body began to transform, and imploded; all his power in one point, was enough to destroy the barriers which isolate this plane from the mortal world. As the space was reshaping, the gravity began to attract the other three lords. Incapable of fighting against the attracting power, they succumbed to it.

After some very long seconds, they saw themselves flying trough nothingness. After a long fly, it may have been some seconds, minutes, days, years, no one could know, they saw a gate before them. Seeing their chances to escape this torment, they used all their remaining powers to reach that gate. As they reached the gate, they began to fall from the sky. Beings massive beings, they accelerated very fast, and hit the surface below them with full force.

After they hit the ground, they lost consciousness.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. I love the. Now I will say that was a great work, a long enought story, and why not a good one. A wait for your opinion.**


	2. The Lords

**So, for now I have 2 reviews. Good enought I say. I WANT MORE. Without more comments, I present you The Chapter 2!**

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo, the shinigami substitute was doing his daily patrol through Karakura Town.

Everything was fine, no hollows until now, but suddenly a burst of energy filled the atmosphere, disrupting Ichigo so that he began to fall. As he was falling, he saw how the sky began to crack, and many little gargantas were tearing the space fabric, all coming hollows going exactly into the same spot, a forest.

'Hollows? There? Now? This shouldn`t be good!' he thought as he regained his balance and began to jump again in the air. The energy in the air was huge, even greater than the two white-clothed hollows which attacked some time ago the human world: Ulquiorra and Yammy.

The energy was great, but something was wrong with it, there weren`t taints of dark energy, but pure, natural, something he never felled before.

As he was going to the unknown place, because he was deep I his thoughts, a great hollow punched him and put him to the ground.

'What a shi..t?!' And he looked around him.

Everywhere around him were Hollows, most of them were the small kind, but some are huge hollows and even a Menos Grande in the large group of the enemies which now surrounded him.

He released reiatsu, and then charged, slashing an unprepared hollow and profiting by the dizziness the hollows caused by his reiatsu, he used shunpo to reach outside of the circle of hollows and then:

'Getsuga Tenshou!' He raged, and the wave of blue energy disintegrated each and every hollow in its path, except for the Menos.

'HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' he shouted as he jumped to slice the Gillian mask in two.

In the last moment, the last remaining hollow began to charge a cero, releasing it just as Ichigo reached his head, resulting in a massive explosion which disintegrated the head of the Gillian.

'Finally.'

He destroyed the mass of enemies, but more were still coming, he must find the source which is attracting them.

He began to fly again in the distance, this time with more attention at his surroundings. Unlike last time, each hollow who tried to punch him was easy dispatched by a quick swing of his cleaver-like sword.

After a long run and nearly a hundred hollows slain, he reached at a large clearing, and he saw a huge crater which most probably contained the creatures which possess the strange energy.

He approached the crater mouth, and he saw quite a strange sight: one huge earth donut-like creatures, which seemed to be made from stone, a though one if it didn`t broke at the impact.

'What is this?' He murmured.

'Kurosaki-kun.' A voice called him.

'Inoue, Chad, Ishida!' What are you doing here?

'We felt that huge energy and we thought you may need help, and quite right we were!' Ishida said, releasing then his arrows, which obliterated a huge mass of hollows which appeared from a gap in the sky.

'Kurosaki-kun are you alright? Let me heal you.' Inoue said, her voice full of care as she looked at his brushes and cuts.

'So, you found what is producing this hollow meting?' Said Ishida.

'Come and see for yourself.'

The new-comers approached the crater and saw the earth-like creature, as they saw it, Ishida said:

'What is this thing?'

'No idea, you idiot!' Ichigo said mockingly. 'If I knew what It is, I would have done what I must, but still, this isn`t like anything I saw before.' He continued then.

'I say, let`s kill it, he or she could wake up at any moment and then…' Chad began, but was interrupted by an earthquake.

'What is happening?' Ishida said.

'Ask Inoue you idiot.' Ichigo raged.

Ishida turned back and saw Inoue using her healing powers on the Earthlord.

'Inoue, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' Ishida raged.

'I…I, she was hurt, I couldn`t just let her die, I can`t see her like that.' She began to cry.

'Forget that, we must be on guard now, take care.' Ishida said.

The ground began to tremble as the Earthlord began to wake up. Her eyes were opening slowly as they made distance between then and the creature.

'This is going to be tough, take care.' Ichigo said to his friends.

Her eyes began to open; the first thing she saw was the crater she created by hitting the ground. She regained her senses, and started to stay on her feet; she reached her full height, towering over the trees, being ten times bigger than Ichigo and his human friends.

She looked everywhere, only to see green land everywhere she looked, she saw green trees, grass, flowers, fruits, anything but scorched lands not.

'Where I am?' She thought.

'Hey you ma`am.' Ichigo said.

'Human? It`s strange that you can be in my presence and you are still in one piece, tell me, who are you to address the Earthlord, human?'

'Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami substitute. What is an Earthlord?'

'Therazane, The Earth Elemental Lord. Kurosaki Ichigo, I feel great power inside you, a two sided power, a dark side, and a light side, tell me, what is a shinigami? I was born in the beginning of the universe, one of the first beings to ever exist, and I never meet someone with this title, "Shinigami".

'We –shinigami- are the balancers of this world, we ferry the good souls from our world to the spirit world, and we fight the evil spirits who seek to consume the souls of the humans. But you didn`t responded to my question, what is an Earthlord?'

'A simple earthlord is a being which has powers over the earth elements like soil, stone and such. A powerful kind of beings. But me, Therazane, The Earth Elemental Lord, I am the greatest of the all, the mightiest wielder of earth.'

'So you can raise mountains, create earthquakes, and spawn Vulcans?' Asked Inoue.

'Who are you girl? I feel something common in both of us, some kind of mark, which is similar to yours.'

'Ay, Orihime Inoue, I healed you, using my healing powers.' She responded.

'Ah, so that is residual energy still in me? I saw other two people with you Ichigo, who are they?'

'Chad, a giant of a man, and Ishida, a Quincy.' Responded Ichigo

'Again, I never meet a Quincy before, what are they?'

'I am not going to reveal my powers to someone I don`t know.' Said Ishida.

'If I would want to kill you, I would have done that in the moment I saw you, so take care Quincy.' Therazane replied.

'Maybe what she say is true Ishida, she told us what she is, we should tell her…' Inoue said.

'We –quicies- are a clan of souls which dedicate their lives to killing the evil spirits named hollows, we have many things in common with shinigami, but there are some differences.' That`s all I`m going to say.

'It`s enough, and I understand your reasons, now tell me human, where are we?'

'The human world, Karakura Town.' Ishida said.

'An elemental lord is quite something not even Soul Society ever saw, you don't have another form, to attract lesser attention?' He continued.

'I understand, yes, I may have something.' She said and then she began to transform, releasing a vortex of energy. After some seconds, instead of the big earthy monster, they saw a very beautiful woman: long brown hair, green eyes, large breasts, and tall, as tall as Chad.

'This is better?' She said in a flirting tone.

Everyone was shocked, she was so beautiful, a true wonder of nature.

'You truly are the earth mother.' Said Inoue, who was overwhelmed by her beauty.

'Much better.' Chad, Ichigo and Ishida said at the same time, their eyes on the breasts on the Earthlord.

'If you want, I know a place where we can speak freely about you, us and any other things.' Ichigo said. 'Let`s go.'

And they headed to Urahara`s shop.

* * *

It was desert, for thousands of miles, only sand, sand and sand. In this eternal night from this strange desert, two huge beings wandered searching for their ally Therazane The Earth Elemental Lord. These beings were Neptulon and Al`Akir.

'Fucking desert, where are we?' Said Neptulon the Waterlord.

'Don`t ask me, I love this place!' Said Al`Akir, and then he began to fly through the sand, creating sandstorms and angering the Waterlord to no end.

'Calm now you Idiot, we are in a place where is no water, NOT EVEN A BIT, there are no worlds that I know where my element is not present, but this, I can`t feel water anywhere.'

'And what? I am the wind, not the water, I love this place, I don`t care about your lack of powers.' Mocked him the Windlord.

'I swear you bastard, that how Ragnaros killed Thunderaan, so I shall kill by my own hands.' He thought.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…'

PUNCK! Neptulon punched him in the face, took him by the collar saying 'There I may be powerless, but still my natural strength is greater than yours, so take care; remember, you can`t kill me outside my realm, so for just shut the fuck up and let`s find Therazane.'

'Of, you are humorless, ok then, I saw a great castle in the distance, we should reach him in some days.' Said Al`Akir.

'Days? We don`t have time, we must find Therazane and then leave for good from there.' Said Neptulon.

'You imply that the greatest elemental lord is fearing?' Said mockingly Al`Akir.

'No, you idiot, I say that our armies are leaderless, and they could raze the entire plane from the ground if we don`t return.' Explained Waterlord.

They continued to walk, and after some long hours, they reached a tunnel which got underground. As they approached the tunnel entrance, a sudden surge of power attracted their attention.

'Do you feel this?' Said Al`Akir.

'It would be impossible not to feel it, It was my energy after all!' Said a mysterious voice behind them.

Take by surprise, they turned to see a white-clothed human, with green eyes, tear-like marks on his face, black hair and a mask fragment on his head.

'Who are you stranger?' Said Neptulon.

'This is my question, you are not hollows aren`t you?' Said the person.

'N…'Al`Akir began.

'Yes, we are hollows, and you are?' Neptulon interfered.

'Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuatro Espada.'

'Hey idiot you finished the chat? I want to kick some ass.' Said another voice from above, then he came down on the sand.

A blue haired person, with a different white cloth appeared, this one had a jaw-like bone fragment on his face.

'I don`t know you strangers, but you won`t find in us an easy challenge.' Said Neptulon.

'Grimmjow, if you listened to Aizen-sama, you would know that each hollow which was 100 meters from them disintegrated.' Said Ulquiorra.

'Really, those guys are truly powerful then, I want to fight them both.' Replied Grimmjow full of enthusiasm.

'As I said, I am not looking for a fight, but if you insist, I will show you the might of the Waterlord.'

'The Waterlord? Ha, I don't know any Waterlord, you look like a fish, and that you are, a fish, you scum, now come, I will show you Pantera.'

He then began to charge, but Ulquiorra got in his way, hindering his moves, and macking him fall.

'Why you did that?' That was my chance.'

'Garbage.' Said Al`Akir.

Hearing the Windlord words, Ulquiorra made a sign of a smile, it was actually good to know Grimmjow was considered garbage by someone who knew him for 5 minutes.

'Where we were, when you interrupted us Grimmjow? Yes, I want you to come with us. Without fight if it`s possible.' Said Ulquiorra.

'And where you would want us to go?' Said Al`Akir.

'Las Noches, is a fortress three days from here.'

'Ok, are we going. We intended to reach there anyway, so let`s go.' Said Neptulon.

'You know a shortcut?' Said Windlord.

'Yes, I may know one, step here.' Said Ulquiorra.

He opened a garganta and everyone stepped inside, appearing directly inside Aizen Throne room.

'I see you returned with our guests, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, good work.'

* * *

**Ah, so close, so close toward the the most exicting part of the story `till now, AHHH. So, I hope you like this chapter as much as me.**


End file.
